Transformers: The Awakening of Primus
by Kyubbiman
Summary: Post ROTF Strange dreams haunt Sam's mind instructing him to find three Cybertronian artifacts that will awaken Primus creator of the transformers. Elsewhere Megatron has allied himself with a great evil that threatens to destroy the earth. Who will win?
1. The premise

**Preview**

With the Fallen defeated Megatron seeks out a new partner in crime. He encounters a dark force on the edge of the solar system and allies himself with it.

Elsewhere Sam has been having dreams of a beautiful silver woman who looks like Mikaela telling him to find a set of ancient cybertronian artifacts that will help them find Primus, creator of the transformers race.

If the war is won it will see Sam and Mikaela fulfilling their ultimate destinies. The transformers will see the rebirth of their race. And the humans shall experience a new era for the earth.

Some will become more than human, more than transformer in order to defeat this new dark threat. The question truly is can they do it in time? Can they awaken Primus or will all be lost?

Author's note: Sorry guys for not updating sooner but I have been taking a summer break I promise I will be back in the fall to continue my awesome stories.


	2. The Dream

**Prologue**

He was floating in a formless white expanse; this is how the dream always began. He looked around for the light he knew would come and spotted it. The silhouette of a woman appeared like it always did. She walked towards him and started to whisper to him.

"**You must awaken Primus. He is the only one that can** **humanity."** The voice said.

The woman started to disappear as usual but Sam found the power to call out to her "Wait please tell me who you are!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs.

The figure stopped and turned. She started to walk towards Sam and the light slowly faded. The woman had pure silver skin with a mane of copper hair trailing down her back. "**You responded this** **time. I'm glad; you must seek the Bands of Union and the Creation Matrix to awaken Primus otherwise the world will be lost." **The woman said.

Sam was stumped; he had no idea who Primus was or what the Bands if Union or the Creation Matrix were. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew what they were, but he couldn't remember from where. "Who are you?" Sam questioned.

"**I am Mikaela, Sam only older. The world needs your help right now. You and your Mikaela have destinies so great that not even Optimus will see it coming. The Matrix of Leadership and the meetings with the Primes were only the beginning Sam. Seek out these artifacts from Cybertron before it's too late. I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again."** She said in a distressed voice. Upon her face was a look of pure agony mixed with longing. "**Please head my words."** She pleaded with him.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement. A small smile appeared on Mikaela's face. She slowly drifted towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Sam found himself kissing her back as his hands settled on her hips. It felt like an eternity until she pulled away.

"**Just as sweet as I remember. Thank you Sam for allowing me to experience your kiss one last time; it was selfish of me but I couldn't pass on the opportunity. It's been so long since the bond was severed. I had to feel it one last time. I'll never forget this moment. Now it's time for me to depart, I have a war to get back to. Goodbye Sam and remember never let me go."** She finished before she faded away.

Sam snapped his eyes open and slowly removed Miakela's sleeping form from the top of his body. He sat up and looked down at his fiancé and slowly stroked her hair "_God I love her"_ he thought to himself. He looked around the large spacious dorm room that he alone inhabited and smiled; Miles was still his friend but the guy had way too many conspiracy theories about aliens and the government for his taste. Ever since the crap with The Fallen, Sam and Mikaela took some time to reconnect. Both of them loved the Autobots, Sam had formed a tight bond with Bumblebee and Optimus; while Mikaela had bonded with Chromia, Elita One, and Arcee. The Femmes had been saved at the last moment by Bumblebee and Chromia was very appreciative. Personally Sam didn't want to know about the Cybertronian reproduction process.

They both felt though that some time to themselves was needed .The government had been paying for his college as well as Mikaela's college. She had recently started taking classes at an engineering college and was tutored by the Autobots on how Cybertronian bodies functioned; she picked up pretty fast on it. Sam and Mikaela both were receiving military training six times a week; so that they both weren't useless in a fight. It was the basic strength building, mixed martial arts, gun usage, and tactical training; no black ops stuff or anything like that. Through this Sam had matured; he still cracked a weird joke now and again, but was otherwise a little more mature and focused than before.

It was his second year in college and things were great; the only thing off was the dream that had started six months ago and the occasional cybertronian symbol here and there. The weird part was Mikaela saw them too, but they both dismissed them as a result of hanging out with the Autobots so often.

A rustle snapped Sam back to the present; he looked down to see Mikaela wrapping herself around his body. She slowly leaned up and kissed him softly. "It was the dream again." She said to him in a worried but knowing tone.

Sam rested his forehead against hers and then kissed her deeply. "The dreams are over it's time to contact Optimus. He needs to hear what I have to say Mikaela; a war is coming and I think I'm the only one that can stop it." He said in a firm tone.

Mikaela allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Sam always knew what to do and she would be by his side the entire way and not be left behind. They were prepared this time; they had training now they could be of some use.

She saw that smile cross Sam's face. She knew that smile and returned it. Her pupils dilated as did Sam's; they both knew what was coming. In an instant Mikaela pushed Sam back down onto the bed and straddled him. She leaned down and pressed her naked body against Sam's chest then crushed her lips to his in a lust filled kiss.

As this combining of bodies and souls took place they both thanks the heavens that the dorm room had soundproof walls, and they thought that they could call Optimus later when they weren't so busy.

Author's note: Well tell me how you liked it, please review. Also please check out and review my other stories especially my Harry Potter story it needs some review lovin'. Peace everyone until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1-Old Foes, New Face

Sarah Desert

N.E.S.T.-Operation Cleanup

Captain Will Lennox hid behind one of the pillars of the recently discovered ruins in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Optimus had informed them that the ruins looked to be Cybertronian in origin. They had tracked a trio of Decepticons to the ruins as part of Operation Cleanup. They basically did the same thing that they did after the All-Spark incident; hunting down the Decepticon remnants from the Egypt battle. Will looked over the rock and fired his grenade launcher at a Decepticon called Terrorstreak; the grenade hit the Con right in the eye. The Con went wild and transformed into his vehicle mode, an Apache helicopter, and started firing blindly around the battlefield. Will sighed and took cover once again.

Optimus, Ratchet and Bumblebee were the ones dispatched on this mission along with thirty human soldiers to take down the Cons and investigate the ruins. Things were not going well at all. Bee was out of action after taking a hit which damaged his leg servos. Ten of the thirty men were dead and He and Ratchet wee pinned down by the two remaining Cons. Optimus noticed one of them shift into vehicle mode and take off towards Bee randomly firing as he went. Optimus kicked into action and even with the damage to his leg and arm intercepted the Con as he was about to shoot a missile straight at Bumblebee.

Optimus brought his plasma cannon online and shot the tail end of the chopper. The Con was mid-transformation when Optimus reached him; his sword extended from his arm plate and cut the Con right in half "**You shall not harm my comrade!"** Optimus roared. While he was distracted though he didn't notice the other Con come at him until it was too late. Optimus turned only to have an Energon lined sword cut through his midsection. Optimus went down hard and the Con was right on top of him gun out and charged.

Optimus saw his life flash before his optics. He saw Zeta Prime mentoring him in the ways of war and Rodimus Prime teaching him the philosophies of Primus. He saw his brother Megatron fall into corruption and the fall of their world. He saw Sam and his mate Mikaela, he first of his human friends. He even saw his new sparkmate Elita One. Optimus was too caught off guard and too weak to react so he relaxed his servos and awaited his travel to the afterlife. Until he saw pure Energon blades pierce the Con's arm and watched as the arm rusted away in mere seconds.

Optimus looked up to see a figure floating in the sky above and what looked to be a human crossbow with pure energon arrows in the launcher. The odd thing was he looked like the Fallen only with a less elongated head and the body was grayish white. The being fired another shot at the Con's spark core and the Con completely disintegrated in a cloud of rust. The mysterious transformer landed by Optimus's side and removed a staff similar to the Fallen's from his back and said "**Reversal"** the wound repaired itself instantly and the bot hauled Optimus into a standing position.

"**Who are you?"** Optimus said as he removed his hand from the stranger's.

The bot gazed at Optimus with ancient green eyes and moved his chest servos in and out before saying "**Greetings, Last of the Primes, I am known as Timewave, Keeper of the Bands. A war is coming young Prime and only Primus can stop it. The ancient darkness is awakening and Megatron will try and use it to end all of existence. It is essential that Primus is found so forgive me for what I am about to do."** And with that the bot now known as Timewave plunged his hand into Optimus's sparkcore and took the Matrix of Leadership. Timewave watched as the young Prime fell to the ground and closed his eyes. The Prime would recover quickly but he hated doing that to the boy. He quickly cleared his conscious and steeled himself. It was done so that Primus could be found and awoken. He still hated himself for it though. He leaned down and whispered into Optimus's receivers "**Seek the Band and map in this ruin it will lead you to the next one, but be cautious the Cons are more numerous than you think they are. Watch the boy and his mate for they will be the key to awakening the matrix and awakening Primus. Protect them at all costs, Prime or all will be lost. Goodbye."** And with that he transformed into anF-18 and warped out of there.

Ratchet watched in horror as the newcomer ripped the Matrix of Leadership out of Optimus's chest. He started running towards the stranger and taking pot shots at him with his plasma cannon. Timewave ignored the shots and leaned down to Optimus's fallen form and whispered something in his ear; then he transformed and used a warp gate to leave. Ratchet reached Optimus and immediately transformed his hand into its healing arm and started repairing the damage done to Optimus's core. He noted with relief that Optimus would not die anytime soon; he recorded and listened to the message Timewave had left for Optimus and then radioed Captain Lennox to arrange a Pick-up for Sam and Mikaela as well as Optimus. He then radioed NEST headquarters for Chromia, Sunstreak, and Sideswipe to join him and Bee. They were going to see what these ruins were all about.

Author's Note: Who is Timewave and what role does he play in the coming future. What's exactly in these supposed Cybertronian ruins? How pissed off will the government be this time when a twenty year old kid and his girlfriend are the only ones who can save the world again? Read and wait.

Until next time people, also I am open to any ideas about new Decepticons and Autobots. If you want me to include one send me a personal message with their name, weapon array, body design, vehicle mode and personality. Again peace out people and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two- Darkness on the Rise

**Decepticon Ship: Nemesis**

Megatron sat upon his former master's throne and looked around him only four Decepticons aside form himself lived; Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Sideways. He slammed his hand down upon the throne in rage. The Autobots numbered ten or more; his agents on Earth were being hunted down. He growled again the last transmission from one of his Decepticon scouts; apparently Cybertronian ruins had been found on Earth. He glanced up at the remains of the Decepticon army, only a few remained in their stasis cores ready for Energon infusion, but he had none to give. He conceded to the fact that there was nothing he could do at the moment.

"**Lord Megatron I have picked up an incoming Energon signature."** Shockwave stated in his annoying monotone voice.

Megatron sat up with a jolt and brought his arm cannon online "**Decepticons prepare for battle.**" He ordered. Starscream brought his missles online and Sideways activated his sniper rifle from his perch atop the ship. Shockwave and Soundwave moved to the shadows and withdrew their energy swords preparing to surprise the opponent.

Voidrunner approached the Decepticon ship warily; he was aware that Megatron was alerted to his presence and the fact that he was almost as cruel as his own master so he wanted to be cautious and avoid oblivion. His sensors registered five Energon signatures in the ship so he brought his weapons online just in case. As he landed in the ship he looked around as his optics adjusted to the light; all of a sudden he was blasted from behind and fell to the ground. When he tried to get up two Energon swords were at his throat. He felt a hand grab his head and pull it upwards; he felt a shiver of fear run through him as he stared into the red optics of the leader of the Decpticons.

Megatron looked at the intruder and felt that something was off about him, but he pushed it aside and put his cannon to the side of Voidrunner's head "**Who are you, and why are you here?"** he asked as he powered up his energy cannon.

Voidrunner sighed and explained his reason for being there.

**Stanford University**

A man in a black suit and sunglasses walked down the hallways of the politics and business building at Stanford University; accompanying him were a quartet of combat ready marines fully armed. Professors and students scrambled to get out of their way as they headed towards their destination.

Sam was bored he and Mikaela had tried to contact Bumblebee but all they got was static and they had no idea how to contact the human branch of NEST and that was a week ago. So he sat here learning about the economic collapse and the effect it had on international relations. When he heard the door open and looked up to see four marines armed to the teeth and a man in a black government suit enter the lecture hall.

The professor turned around to verbally assault the person who dared to arrive late to his class and leapt back when he saw the Marines standing there armed. The man stepped forward and looked around the room as if he were looking for something. "What is this all about, get these men out of here now." The professor shouted as he found his backbone.

The black suited man looked at the professor with an unreadable expression hidden by his glasses, and the room went still. The man seemed pleased with that reaction and turned his head back to the crowd. He smiled slightly as he found what he was looking for and started to ascend the steps with the marines following him.

Sam felt nervous the man was heading straight for him. The man stopped in front of him and gazed at him; before he pulled out what looked like to be some sort of Cybertonian device and activated it. The device lit up and performed a scan on Sam; the screen read negative for any signs of Energon. "We have the man we are looking for men prepare for extraction." The man said to the marines. The marines snapped to attention and one pulled out a radio and spoke into it confirming the Evac point. The man stared down at Samuel Witwicky and wondered what set him apart from everyone else. He mused on what made this boy such a valued asset to the Autobots, and how he had assisted in saving the world twice over. Was it destiny perhaps and if it was; what would happen this time. He let one last thought cross his mind; that if the boy and the girl were involved it was going to be big and it was going to be bad.

Sam looked up at the man "I swear if this is about the tax form I forgot to fill in it's not my fault my dog decided it was a tasty snack. I promise." Sam pleaded. The man only grinned slightly and leaned in so only Sam could hear him.

"No, boy I am not here for that, Optimus Prime has requested to see you and the girl, he says it is very important. We are here to take you to him please come with us." The man said.

Sam quickly nodded before saying out loud "What about Mikaela?"

"The girl is being picked up as we speak; there is no need to worry." The man assured him. Sam then nodded once again, and gathered his things and followed the man down the stairs. As they reached the bottom the four marines surrounded him and they left the classroom. Afterwards everyone in the room sat in shock trying to process what had just happened and where Sam had been taken.

**Pluto, Edge of the Solar System**

Megatron followed Voidvunner as he landed on Pluto and transformed into Robot mode; Megatron followed suit "**Who is this Master of yours Voidrunner, what interest would I have in meeting with him?**" Megatron demanded.

"_**Now, Now Megatron there is no need for such rage Voidrunner has simply brought you here to hear my proposal. You can choose to accept my offer or not; regardless I will destroy the humans who imprisoned me long ago. I can offer you many things Decepticon even the power to crush the Autobots and rebuild Cybertron. Its destruction no longer interests me, all I care about is Earth's destruction."**_ A dark figure said.

Megatron turned to look at the figure behind him. The shadows hid him completely, but Megatron felt his presence. For the first time in a very long time Megatron felt a sliver of fear run through his servos; it was so unfamiliar he stopped for a microcycle to contemplate what this emotion was before he crushed it. "**Fine Suppose I accept your offer to join you, what do I get in return? Do not expect me to be some loyal dog that obeys its master. I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons and I will rule this universe!"** He declared loudly.

The voice only chuckled and held out his hand as he opened it Megatron saw a glowing purple core rise from his hand **"**_**This is the Dark Core Megatron; I'm sure you've heard the legends. I offer it to you free of charge, no strings attached, and no hidden ploys. In addition I will give you 45 Vehicons; as well as each of your Decepticons a fragment of the Dark Core. All I want in return is you to ally with me and destroy the Autobots before they interfere."**_ The figure said.

Megatron contemplated the offer, he usually gained power on his own but the Fallen had given him power as well; trained him in the ways of the Decepticon. This figure wanted the same thing he did; so why not accept it for now, and he could always destroy them later if they turned on him. **"Very well I accept your offer." **he said to the figure.

"_**Good Megatron we are on the same page; there is one more thing I require from you. You must hunt down the one called Timewave. He has recently awoken and wishes to stop me. In order to do so he wishes to awaken the creator of the Transformers. This must not happen. Find him and destroy him before he can do anything."**_ The voice said.

Megatron took this in and was slightly intrigued by what the voice had said. Awakening Primus was unheard of. No one knew where he was or the form he had taken on. It was a race to control Primus and a chance to destroy the Autobots. He thought of the human saying "killing two birds with one stone" and thought it was an appropriate statement for the moment.

The two shook hands and Megatron felt the Dark Core enter his body. For the first time in 75,000 years Megatron screamed in agony, as the dark energy empowered him and reshaped his body making him stronger and more evil.

The figure in the background watched as the servos in his face moved to make a smile come to his lips. _**"Megatron is dead, and a new foe for Earth arises. Galvatron is born."**_

**Author's Note**: _On no Galvatron is coming, who is this dark figure, What of the ruins found by the Autobots and what links Sam and Mikaela to finding and awakening Primus. What is Timewave's intent for the matrix of leadership. You'll have to wait to find out. _

Read and review: **also speculation is welcome its fun to see if any of you can guess correctly. Bye folks and don't forget to check put my other stories, they will be updated weekly starting this weekend as college starts for me.** __


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Time for Creation

Ratchet, Will, Bumblebee, and the team of NEST soldiers watched as Optimus Prime was flown off to the NEST facility for further repairs. Will turned to Ratchet and asked "What exactly were those decepticons here for anyway and who was the one that nearly killed Optimus?"

Ratchet gazed down at him "I believe those decepticons were after the supposed Cybertronian ruins that exist under this ancient structure. As for the new one he is called Timewave. I will fill you in when the rest of the Autobots arrive." He explained.

Will didn't press the issue because once Ratchet clammed up there was no way to persuade him to talk anymore about the subject. So Will ordered his men to secure the area around the supposed ruin and then waited for the other Autobots to arrive. He pondered how Cybertronian ruins ended up on Earth and why it seemed that there were so many things Cybertronian related on Earth to begin with.

**Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**

Timewave skimmed across the water at Mach 4 as he homed in on his destination **"Almost there."** He said to himself. He checked his internal radar one more time and found he had arrived at his destination. He transformed into robot mode and plunged into the sea towards an ancient underground mountain. _**The years had not been kind to my ship, I hope the core creator still runs properly"**_ he thought to himself.

He neared the formation and scanned it and found that one of the caves led to a part of the hull. He had no choice but to breach the hull to get in the rock had formed over the two entrances to the ship and blowing the rock apart might damage the ship or draw the unwanted attention of the humans and their Autobot allies. He entered the cave and swam through it; he was surprised to find that the water ended in a pool and the hull piece sat above the water in a spacious chamber. He felt relief that he did not have to flood his ship in order to get in and risk damaging the equipment he so vitally needed. He first transmitted his identification codes so that the security system would not view him as a potential threat and then proceeded to blast the hull open with his energon cannon.

He entered his ancient vessel and headed for the power core; He found he could only restore about 40% power to the ship, but knew it was just enough for what he needed to do. He then entered the bridge and powered on only the necessary systems to keep the ship running, and then diverted all remaining power to the conversion lab. As he headed down to the lab he stopped in the main corridor and stared at the rusting Cybertronian corpses lying there. Among them were the bodies of his crew, ancient transformers that had once been his friends; there were also the bodies of the Cybertronian pirates that had attacked his ship. They wanted the conversion chamber so they could create Dark Energon weapons. He related them to the current conflicting transformers and sighed; his friends and enemies were from an age where Autobots and Decepticons did not exist and all Transformers lived in peace with their brothers and sisters free to make the choice of following the path of evil or good. Now there were no choices one was either good or evil; there was no in-between.

Primus had to be awoken so that the race could be revived and their world could once again live in harmony.

**Cybertronian ruins entrance**

Chromia dashed to Bee's side as soon as she touched the ground; she was relieved to see that her sparkmate was undamaged. She slowed to a walk and slowly came up to him and was pulled into a loving embrace by Bee. They kissed each other passionately and simultaneously opened their spark chambers to form a spark connection. It was a very intimate process for Cybertronians; it allowed them to share memories and thoughts and to feed each other strength.

She pulled away from him and moved to arm's length **"It is good to see that you are safe my love."** She said in a loving tone. **"We have a hard journey ahead so come let us gather with Ratchet and the others so he may share what he has found with us."** And took him by the hand and led him towards the others so that they could start their exploration of the ruins.

Bee merely let out a warbling sound of contentment that Chromia took comfort in. He still couldn't talk so he used a series of beeping sounds and warbling noises to communicate. Surprisingly even the humans they protected as well as Captain Lennox understood him. Humans truly were a surprising species.

Ratchet looked up and saw Chromia and Bee gather around him along with the other Autobots Sunstreak and Sideswipe, the two twins, and the NEST soldiers had gathered on the ground. **"Okay listen up everyone our mission is to explore these ruins and retrieve whatever we find inside. My readings show that these are the ruins of a Prime-class transport ship that crashed here long ago. The ship itself is fairly large even for us transformers. My sensors read that there is a powerful Energon signature coming from the storage vault at the center of the ship. It's off the charts so there is bound to be heavy resistance; even though this ship is millions of years old."** He finished.

"What about that crazy bastard who ripped through Prime's chest?" asked one of the NEST soldiers. Ratchet had expected this so he turned to the group and played the recording he had gotten from Prime's audio logs.

When it was finished Sunstreak spoke up "**I remember hearing something about a Transformer called Timewave. My father was a historian for the academy before the war and told me about him. He's supposed to be some sort of ancient guardian. My father told me he was the one that guarded the secrets of the Creation Matrix. He acted on the behalf of Primus and answered to nobody; he was supposed to be a master planner and a powerful warrior."** The rest of the transformers present became silent.

Will saw their optics widen and grew frustrated "What is the Creation Matrix?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

It was Sideswipe who spoke up this time **"The Creation Matrix is the object Primus created to give Cybertronians bodies to inhabit."**

"It gives you life? I thought the Allspark did that, and it's destroyed." Will replied.

Next Chromia answered him **"No Captain Lennox; the Allspark gives transformers life and the Creation Matrix supplies bodies for them. Cybertronians reproduce by having a male and a female construct a spark chamber; then they each transfer a part of their Spark into the chamber. The Allspark senses this and sends out a pulse that gives the Spark a conscience. Finally the Creation Matrix designs a body for the Spark to inhabit. The body grows and evolves based on the challenges the transformer faces throughout their young life. The Creation Matrix was lost to us when the war began and no new Transformers could be born. The Allspark and the Creation Matrix work in tandem with each other." **She finished.

"So this item in the hull will help you locate the Creation Matrix?" he questioned. 

"**Yes and we must retrieve it immediately. There are five Autobots and thirty humans, six humans will accompany each one of us. Sideswipe and his group will act as scouts and clear out any minor threats along the way. Chromia's and Sunstreak's groups will be the forward guard, and I'll take the middle. Bumblebee's group will take up the rear and watch for any threats trying to sneak up on us. Captain Lennox, please organize who will go with whom, but you will be with me so you can properly coordinate the units. Let's roll out." **Ratchet declared.

When all the sorting was done the group of Transformers and humans armed their weapons and descended into the cave towards the entrance of the ancient ship.

**San Francisco**

Sam had met up with Mikaela on the central campus of Stanford University where a military transport chopper awaited them. The thing that made Sam uncomfortable was the fact that the chopper was right in the center of the campus courtyard. There was no landing pad. There were a large amount of students and faculty standing around staring at the chopper and the soldiers guarding it. They then turned their attention to Sam and Mikaela who now had two black suited men and eight soldiers escorting them to the chopper. Sam groaned "Is this really necessary? I mean the "what is going on" factor is great but don't you guys think that this is a little public?"

The man who had escorted Mikaela turned to him "It can't be helped; the Autobot Ratchet conversed with the government liaison to NEST and insisted that your transportation to the NEST facility be a priority one mission, and this is the quickest way possible to do it." He replied.

"What about our families?" Mikaela said in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry; your families have had protection details as well as Autobot protectors assigned to them. Without their knowledge of course, the details of the message Ratchet sent to us stated that you two are extremely important in events to come. The liaison thought that the presence of your families would distract you from whatever task is ahead of you." The agent said.

"Why the sudden belief in us, last year after Egypt, the government thought it was a waste of time to even train us to protect ourselves. It took a direct presidential order to train us and that was only because he thought Sam attracted too much trouble to himself." Mikaela bit out.

Sam leaned over and kissed her on the cheek "That's my Warrior Goddess." He whispered in her ear. It caused Mikaela to blush slightly. That was Sam's pet name for her, which he stole from Wheelie that horrible little scrap drone that Ratchet used for surveillance when he went out on missions. Mikaela was more than happy to be rid of the little scrap heap.

The men didn't look back and didn't give a reply; they just kept walking. Mikaela was about to punch them out but instantly reconsidered when she felt Sam's hand slip into hers.

They boarded the chopper and headed over to the base. Once there they were hustled into the main cargo hanger where the Autobots rested and received repairs. The soldiers dispersed; Sam and Mikaela were led over to Elita-One's cargo bay where they found her tapping a transformer sized hand pad. "Stay here and don't wander off, Director Quan will be here within the hour." The men said and then wandered off towards the office level of the complex. It was then that Elita-One looked down and noticed them.

"**Mikaela, Sam it's good to see you again. Arcee and I were worried about you when we heard the transmission sent to us by Ratchet. Ironhide has been in an uproar all day. Chromia, Sunstreak, and Sideswipe were transported out to Ratchet's location to investigate a downed Cybertronain cargo vessel. By the way Mikaela can you fix my arm servo? It's been a little stiff lately."** Elita said in a soft voice.

"Sure Elita, I'll see what I can do. Sam would you hand me the electro-modulator on the table and ELita please bend down so I can get a closer look at that servo." Mikaela instructed.

Elita-One recalled during the time the two spent on the base when they weren't training or learning they spent their free time interacting with the Autobots on the base. Mikaela to the surprise of nearly half the base and even to most of the Autobots had developed a highly advanced understanding of Cybertronian physiology. Ratchet immediately saw that with her understanding of their bodies she could fix the smaller more delicate parts of the Autobots bodies that he had trouble with. She was happy to help and was soon teaching other technicians about the structure of the Autobot's bodies so they could perform these repairs as well. It was still Mikaela who was the best at it though.

Sam returned with the tool and Elita-One bent down so Mikaela could work on her arm. She also recalled during that time while Mikaela was working with Ratchet; Sam had developed an attachment to Optimus.

She often caught them on the children's rest days around dusk walking along the outer part of the base with Sam sitting on Optimus's shoulder talking. Optimus would tell him stories of lost comrades and ancient Cybertronian myths. While Sam would tell Optimus stories of his childhood that made the leader laugh out loud. Other times she would hear them talk about morals and values that humans and Autobots valued. They would ask each other questions about what to do about issues in their lives and both would offer advice to each other. She observed Sam grow in confidence and wisdom as he matured into a man and potential leader. She believed that Sam and Mikaela were destined to serve as the role models of a future where Autobots and humans lived side by side.

"All done" Mikaela said, which broke Elita-One from her musings. The base was suddenly in full alert as a critically damaged Optimus was brought into the hanger bay and rushed to the med bay.

Sam watched as Prime was carried by Ironhide and Spinout to the Med-bay. He saw the hole in Prime's chest and spun to face Elita-One his eyes full of rage and concern "What happened to Optimus?" he screamed at the Autobot Femme.

Mikaela immediately slapped Sam across the face "Calm down Sam, Elita must have a good reason for not telling us what happened to Optimus. Don't take it out on her and you need to get it under control, panicking won't help solve anything right now. I'm going to see if there is anything Arcee needs me to do. Please Sam you've got to control yourself right now you can get mad after Optimus is okay." She scolded him. She then kissed him softly and squeezed his hand "Watch over Elita-One. She is Optimus's sparkmate and she is worried about him just like you are. Please stay strong for me and for the Autobots." She said in a soothing tone.

Sam nodded and squeezed her hand once again "Okay now go do your thing." He said to her and watched her run off barking orders to nearby techs and soldiers. They obeyed instantly; everyone on the base knew Mikaela was assigned as assistant to Arcee who took over when Ratchet was away. That meant she had authority to boss people around and she was as bad as some of the drill sergeants if she was crossed.

Sam turned to look up at Elita "I'm sorry I shouted at you Elita. I shouldn't have lost my temper and taken it out on you. Mikaela will make sure everything works out and Arcee will fix him right up." He said in a reassuring tone.

"**I know everything will be fine Sam, Optimus is a stubborn warrior and it takes a lot to kill him. Arcee is a good doctor and your mate is very stubborn and not one to cross."** Elita-One replied.

"Yeah she's a spitfire alright, beautiful and strong. She can be loving and gentle but piss her off or try to control her and she will fight you with her entire soul. That's why I love her. I sometimes still find it hard to believe that she fell for me." He responded.

Elita-One spoke again **"You don't give yourself enough credit Sam; you try to keep people together when they start to fight. You lighten an intense situation with humor that makes everyone feel better. You are a strong believer in what is right and wrong. You remind me of a young Optimus. You are humble when the situation calls for it and people are drawn to you Sam. Even us Autobots watch you and let you take the lead when the situation arises. We are old Sam, very old and we are impressed with the leader you are becoming. Any of us would follow you into battle if you requested it of us. You are strong and passionate, yet you are level headed once you focus on the task at hand Sam. You will be a role model many look to if Autobots become part of human society. I believe you and Mikaela will do great things." **She finished.

Sam sat there and let it sink in "I never knew that you guys felt that way about me. Thanks it really means a lot that you guys trust me that much." He replied. Elita-One merely smiled. Both of them sat there in silence as they waited for Optimus to be repaired.

**Back with Timewave**

He powered up the conversion chamber and set the matrix inside. He then went over to the console and typed in the sequencing commands for the conversion process. He knew that this task would be long and arduous. With the matrix of leadership he could create the first half of the Creation Matrix. The second item would be harder to acquire, for the creation matrix existed in perfect balance with good and evil. The matrix was separated into two parts the Matrix of Leadership and the Matrix of Dominion which Megatron was in possession of. He knew it too; he felt the radiation of the Dark Core as it turned Megatron into something more powerful and more twisted. It would be a very dangerous fight and the only way was to put the one half of the matrix into his own Spark and pray he had enough power to stand up to Megatron and his coming army.

He left the chamber and headed down to the Security Vault. Within contained an essential item to finding Primus; he opened the vault and went inside heading for his destination. Earth had always been a place where Cybertronians hid artifacts or they crashed within the Solar System that Earth resided. He once long ago had asked Primus during a short waking period why this was so. Primus said that "Earth is a place where the destiny of our race will be decided, whether our race dies or enters a new age. It is for that fact that many Cybertronians and wayward transformer vessels find their way to Earth. They set up the pieces for the future of our race; to aid or destroy it. That is why Earth is so important. It is our future." Timewave had over time slowly come to understand what Primus had meant and now knew it was the right time to act.

He reached his destination and lifted a tiny box from the pedestal in front of him. He opened up the box and withdrew a scanning device. It would locate the last shard of what had been destroyed when the Autobots had first come to Earth. The last shard of the Allspark must be found. He had to deliver it to the girl for only she could use the spark properly, but not yet. The time still wasn't right the bands must be located first only then could the hunt for Primus begin.

**Ruins of Cybertronian ship**

The Autobots and humans moved slowly through the ship as they descended lower into thew dark unknown. They had made it over half way there with little trouble. Sideswipe had taken out the few turrets that were still active. They had lost only two men so far, but they could not stop. The whole party entered a large spacious room and Ratchet's sensors went crazy he detected three Energon signatures and told everyone to take cover. Then all hell broke loose.

Will Lennox ordered his men to find cover and take up distance support positions to help the Autobots. Ratchet had made it extremely clear that the humans while capable would only get in the way if any bots came along and ordered them to find cover and provide support fire while the Autobots engaged their enemies.

Shots came from all sides and angles; the Autobots barely had time to move out of the way. Ratchet and Chromia found themselves together behind the same slab of metal as the shots pummeled the ancient barricade. Bee and Sunstreak were busy taking potshots in the direction of the laser blasts and got lucky. The metal floor shook as an ancient sentinel transformer clunked forward into the light.

Chromia gasped **"That's a sentinel. What's it doing on a cargo ship?"**

Ratchet was perplexed too Sentinels were mass produced transformers with no free will of their own they were designed to protect their objective and destroy whatever got in their path. They were used for military transports not civilian cargo ships.

The ancient titan powered up its energon machine gun and let loose a spray of blasts that left holes in the walls. Out of nowhere another two more appeared at their flank guns blazing.

Sunstreak groaned audibly one sentinel was hard to deal with; three coming at them from both sides was a nightmare come to life. He vaulted over his hiding spot and headed for the first sentinel dodging the machine gun shots as he went. He returned fire with his dual pistols but the blasts left only minor burn marks on the Sentinel's armor. He got closer to the thing and opened a compartment on his leg and pulled out an energon dagger. He came within range of the thing and lunged at it; only to be caught by its hand and slammed to the ground hard. The sentinel then proceeded to crush his midsection with its foot. Sunstreak screamed in pain and tried to stab the thing's leg.

The sentinel felt nothing and continued with its merciless beating. Until a grenade hit the thing square in the face and knocked out its optical parts. Sunstreak knew it was the humans who had done that. Before the sentinel went on a rampage Sunstreak rolled out from under the thing's foot and rushed upward and plunged the dagger into the sentinel's Spark and pushed up. The thing fell to the ground dead and lifeless. One down two to go.

On the other side of the room things weren't going so well; Sideswipe had received crippling hits to a leg and arm and was down for the count. Bee and Chromia were pinned down by the third sentinel and the second sentinel had gotten a hold of Ratchet and slammed him into a wall. The third sentinel was bombarded by grenades and machine gun bursts courtesy of Lennox's men. The beast stumbled back and Bee and Chromia jumped the barricade and charged the thing right as it regained its balance. Chromia flipped out a long slender energon sword on her arm and ran it through the sentinel's armored chest; Bee jumped towards the sentinel and fired a single plasma burst point blank into its face. Chromia heaved her blade up and split the Spark in two. The beast went down hard.

Will Lennox ordered his men to surround the final sentinel and open fire. The beast dropped Ratchet after a bullet took out its eye. It started to stomp around and fire its machine gun at anything that moved. Five men were crushed under the beast's feet and another four fell to the energy blasts. It only stopped rampaging after Ratchet blew its head off with his own weapon. Ratchet set about repairing Sideswipe as best as he could, using salvaged parts from the fallen sentinels. While the human soldiers paid their respects to their fallen comrades. There would be time to grieve later.

After the repairs to Sideswipe were done they gathered up their gear and moved out. They encountered no more resistance for the rest of the way down.

They reached the room where the Security Vault resided; when everyone had entered the room Ratchet preceded towards the access pad for the vault when a voice rang out in the spacious room.

"**Who dare enter the Vault room? Identify and make your intentions known." **the voice boomed.

"**I am Ratchet and these are my human and Autobot companions. We come seeking the contents of the vault."** Ratchet declared.

"**None shall have the contents of the vault. You are trespassing Ratchet of the Autobots. You and your friends shall die here by my hand."** The voice boomed.

"Show yourself you coward." Will shouted into the darkness.

There was no response only booming laughter that echoed off the walls. Everyone saw a figure emerge on the other side of the room. This transformer carried a large metal scythe and had a face similar to Starscream's. His body was slim and lithe like a runner's. His body was covered in dark green plating and his feet were clawed. His optics glowed green in the dim room. "**I like your attitude human therefore I will give you a fair chance. Should you beat me in combat I will give you the contents of the Vault. If you lose you all die. Now come forward younglings and face me. I am Beta Prime, guardian of the bands."**

**Author's note**: Well there you go. The third chapter is done and things are starting to heat up. Can Ratchet and his crew defeat this ancient guardian of the vault? And what are these bands Beta Prime speaks of. Will Optimus survive his surgery and what is Megatron up to nowadays. Tune in next time for another chapter of Transformers.

Good night folks remember read and review. My other stories will be updated soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 – Darkness on the Horizon and a New Hope

**Decepticon Ship- Nemesis**

Starscream and Shockwave screamed in pain as their servos were flushed with a portion of the Dark Core granted to them by Galvatron. Their bodies shifted and contorted as they were changed by the dark energies.

Their armor became stronger, more solid; they could feel their energy outputs increase one hundred fold. Their sensors were upgraded, they could see in every spectrum.

Starscream watched as Sideways became invisible, disappearing completely despite his new senses. He looked to Shockwave as he saw the Decepticon second in command grow a small antenna on the side of his head. He noticed Soundwave shift around the room; Starscream could still see him but he could barely track him. He realized Soundwave was moving around the room at hypersonic speeds; he quickly calculated the velocity at which his ally was moving and realized he was moving almost at the speed of light.

Starscream performed a self-diagnostic and found that his targeting sensors for his blasters and missiles seemed different. He then ran a quick battle simulation to find that he could lock on to a target instantly, and when he fired at the target it would hit no matter what, regardless of angle and despite any obstacles between him and his prey. He cackled with glee at his new found power. The Autobots would fall to them once and for all.

"**Good, good my soldiers it seems you like your new upgrades. I am willing to be lenient and therefore I will allow you to rest and regenerate. Otherwise you will be useless when we crush Prime and his worthless Autobots." **Galvatron said to his subordinates.

"**We will not disappoint you Lord Megatron"** Starscream said as he bowed low.

Galvatron grabbed Starscream by the head and lifted him up to face level "**You fool. Megatron is dead; I am to be addressed as Galvatron. Is that understood Starscream you worthless fool!"** Galvatron shouted as he slammed Starscream into the ship's floor.

Starscream's face contorted into rage as he lay face down on the floor. Galvatron would pay for this. Starscream smiled to himself; he would use this newfound power to destroy Galvatron and then he would lead the Decepticons to victory. A plan was already forming in his mind; first though he would have to destroy Shockwave. The fool was Galvatron's loyal dog. He pushed those thoughts aside for now and slowly rose to one knee "**Forgive me, Lord Galvatron. I was not aware that you had given yourself a new designation. I plead for your forgiveness on this matter."** Starscream groveled.

Galvatron looked down at his follower; he knew Starscream was already plotting against him. It always amused him to watch Starscream try to best him. It felt good to destroy his attempts at a coup whenever he attempted it. Galvatron would never admit it out loud but he found Starscream's attempts to destroy him admirable. It reminded Galvatron that Starscream was a Decepticon to the very core. In very, very rare instances Galvatron found himself inspired by Starscream's perseverance and persistence to achieve his goals; even if the fool failed every time "**Very well Starscream, but if it happens again I will tear you limb from limb. Is that understood?" **he questioned.

"**Yes lord Galvatron, you are most kind. Now master what are your orders?" **Starscream questioned in a subservient tone.

"**For now rest and recover. Then I shall tell you of my partner and the plan that I have devised to rid the Earth of those pesky Autobots."** Galvatron said. With that he turned around and picked up an item he had recovered from the Battle in Egypt. The Fallen's staff boosted his power even more.

He looked back at his army of Vehicons; they could think for themselves, but would follow any order given to them without question. Completely obedient soldiers that were strong and could improvise and adapt to a situation quickly and efficiently. He smiled; they were the perfect soldiers. His benefactor had even gifted him with 10 powerful sentinels; he smiled even more, these beasts of transformers were virtually unstoppable and nigh indestructible. He let out a booming laugh that echoed throughout the wrecked ship; the Autobots would fall before him and the human race would be crushed like flies under his feet. Yes today marked the beginning of the Decepticon Dynasty that would spread across the galaxy, and he would be the one to lead it.

**With Ratchet**

Ratchet rolled out of the way as Beta Prime's scythe sliced the empty air where his head had been mere moments ago. He came out of the roll and twisted around as he let loose two shots from his arm cannon.

Beta Prime just stood there as the blasts slammed into a blue Energon field and dissipated. Beta Prime chuckled "**You've attacked me with your ranged weapons time and time again young one and you still haven't realized that my force field blocks all incoming attacks. Why do you persist with a tactic that has failed so many times?" **he questioned.

Ratchet merely grunted; there was little else he could do. The bastard was too fast to sneak up on and his proficiency with that monstrosity of a weapon prevented them from regrouping and attacking together. All they were doing at this point was dodging, and barely. Ratchet had numerous cut marks on his body form the scythe barely missing him and instead scratching his armor.

The rest weren't faring so well either; Chromia and Sideswipe had both lost an arm to the damn scythe already and Bee had been cut in half albeit somehow he was still alive. That only left him and Sunstreak and the other Autobot wasn't much better off than Ratchet was. They were outmatched in speed and skill. Plus that damned force field didn't really help either. On top of that five more human soldiers were dead thanks to the bastard's Energon blaster mounted on his shoulder.

Beta Prime appeared above Ratchet this time and cut downwards in a vertical arc. Ratchet was caught off guard and couldn't do a thing about it. This was his end. He heard Beta let out a grunt and heard his would be killer crash across the floor to his right. Ratchet looked for the source of the attack, and spotted Sunstreak holding a large rod of metal that was pointed at the end. Ratchet then looked over to see Beta Prime getting up off the floor with a shocked expression on his face.

Beta looked down to see the metal spear that Sunstreak had thrown lodged in his lower right leg. He reached down and pulled it out before he cast it aside **"Clever move young warrior. My barrier only stops energy discharges and explosive devices. But you are not the first to think of such a solution and it will not help the outcome of the battle. You will all die by hand." **he said in a matter of fact tone. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Sunstreak and raised his scythe high into the air and brought it down on Sunstreak.

To Chromia the world slowed down as she watched in horror as Beta Prime brought his scythe down on Sunstreak. She was armless and lying on the ground leaking Energon. She knew she would die soon but she could help them out one last time. She switched her weapon on her remaining arm to her sniper rifle. The weapon was considered outdated because it didn't use Energon to create plasma bullets. Instead it used a powerful series of electromagnets to speed up the metal round to a disturbingly fast speed. Last she clocked it the speed which a round traveled was Mach seven.

She took aim and fired. The bullet sped towards Beta Prime, but he saw it coming. He then kicked Sunstreak out of the way and brought his scythe up to cover his body. The bullet ricocheted off the blade and right into Sunstreak's shoulder. The force of the impact sent him flying back a fair distance.

Beta Prime ignored Sunstreak and focused his attention on Chromia. Everyone in the room heard a small humming noise for a split second before Beta Prime vanished and reappeared right in front of Chromia. He viewed her as a threat and meant to end her immediately. He raised his scythe and swept in a downward arc intending to sever the annoying pest's head from her frame.

Chromia smirked though; it had been her plan to lure him away from Sunstreak in the first place. As the scythe came down Sidesiwpe jumped up from where he lay on the ground a few meters from Chromia and cut the scythe clean in two with a short Energon dagger he always kept hidden away on his attached arm.

The world stopped for Beta Prime as he watched the blade of the severed scythe fall to the ground. It hit the floor with a resounding clang. He was shocked no one had ever thought to do such a thing before, out of all the opponents he had faced none had fooled him this well. His weapon, his symbol of power was broken he had lost. Beta Prime took a step back from Chromia and fell to his hands and knees "**I surrender. My weapon and will are broken." **He proclaimed.

Chromia couldn't believe her sound receptors. Beta Prime had just declared defeat. She couldn't believe it. She slowly got up and loaded another round into her sniper rifle. She backed away from the ancient transformer and trained her targeting reticle on his head. Sideswipe slowly flanked Beta Prime and kept his blade pointed at the enemy who had proclaimed defeat. Ratchet and Sunstreak joined them melee weapons drawn and pointed at Beta Prime.

Ratchet stepped forward and put his Energon sword at the throat of Beta Prime and raised the opponent's head with the tip of his blade "**What do you mean surrender? You still have adequate strength to defeat us; why do you proclaim defeat?"** Ratchet asked in a harsh tone.

Beta Prime shifted his body so that he was sitting on his knees. He looked up at Ratchet with defeated optics** "For millions of cycles my scythe has represented my position of power. It was the tool which defined me. Without it my will to fight is broken. I will do whatever you wish of me. I will offer no more resistance. You have my word." **He finished in a resigned tone.

"I say we trust him on this." Will Lennox said as he approached them from behind.

This caused Ratchet to stare at him. He was about to respond when the other soldiers started to voice their agreement.

"He may have killed our men, but he gave his word at the beginning of the fight that he would honor the promise he made to you. So I say let him give us whatever's in the vault. After all a man is nothing if he can't keep a promise." Will finished.

Ratchet looked over towards Bee who had crawled his way over to the circle of Autobots and human soldiers. He then made a series of whirling and beeping noises indicating he agreed with Lennox on the matter. He also added that Sam would have said something similar to that as would Optimus and Mikaela.

Ratchet sighed and removed his sword from Beta's neck despite the protests of Sunstreak and Sideswipe "**We will trust you for now Beta Prime but trick us…"** Ratchet paused as he reached down and tore the shield emitter from the front of Beta's chest "**And we will kill you very quickly."** Ratchet said in a cold and quiet voice.

Beta Prime only nodded and rose to stand. He looked closely at Chromia and Sideswipe. He then glanced at Bumblebee who was propping himself up with his arms and spoke "**Before I give you the bands please allow me to repair your injuries. This is my ship and the Medical bay is very high quality. I promise you this is no deception."** Beta Prime reassured them. He then looked at the humans and said that there was nothing he could do for their fallen comrades. Organic deaths were not to be tampered with. It was the way of nature. He did however offer his condolences for killing them. Beta said he didn't like to kill and took no pleasure in doing so. He did it because he had to protect the Bands.

Will offered him no forgiveness but he understood why he did what he did. It was Beta Prime's duty and he was merely fulfilling it.

Ratchet collected the leg section of Bee and Sunstreak picked up Bee's upper half and hoisted him onto his back. Chromia and Sideswipe retrieved their respective arms and followed Beta Prime to the medical bay. Chromia kept her rifle trained on the ancient Transformer the entire way.

With the three Autobots docked in the repair pods. Beta Prime led Ratchet and Sunstreak back to the chamber and entered the combination into the lock. The party stepped back as the vault doors hissed open and stale air came flooding out of the Vault.

Beta Prime entered the Vault and proceeded past the containers of ammunition and useless data records of ages long forgotten. Beta turned to make sure the rest of the group was keeping up and they were. He turned and saw the door that kept the ancient bands isolated from the rest of the ship. Beta Prime stopped and waited.

"**What's the hold-up, why have you stopped?"** Sunstreak demanded.

Beta Prime turned to face his fellow transformers and began to speak **"**_**Before I give you the Bands I must explain their history to you. They are artifacts of great power and can turn a simple Cybertronian or even a human into a god. They could gain the power to destroy the galaxy or create life itself from nothingness. The bands were forged by the first Prime. He was called Alpha Prime; he had the power to see the future and foresaw a great evil. He took a piece of raw Energon straight from the core of Cybertron and with his dagger and split the piece in two. Then he plunged himself into a nearby blue star and used the immense heat to melt and shape the Energon into two bands. **_

_**He then sought out a deposit of Tritanium and bonded the metal to the Energon to contain and control their power. With this done an agent of Primus appeared before him and instructed him to find two of the most powerful Cybertronian warriors under his command and give them the bands. **_

_**With those orders he tested his warriors by giving them the bands; only for the bands to reject each and every one of them. Alpha was confused as to why the bands accepted no one. Finally Alpha gave up and pleaded with the bands themselves to choose wielders if they were so wise. **_

_**The bands flashed a golden light and summoned two Cybertronian worker-bots. They were the lowest caste of transformers; they didn't even have vehicle modes. Regardless the bands chose them one femme and one male. The bands attached themselves to the two worker-bots and the room was engulfed in light. When the light faded the bots found themselves transformed into powerful warriors. The male was larger and bigger than before, and the femme became a picture of beauty. The two looked at each other and nodded and opened their Spark Chambers and united them. The bands glowed with power and then entered the Sparks of the two chosen. When the dark force came in the form of an invading alien race desiring the power of Primus; the two warriors repelled them alone. **_

_**The bands remained with them until they were passed to the next bearers and so continued the tradition. The bands choosing a male and a femme and uniting them together to give them power above all others. The bands were eventually hidden and I was assigned to guard them. I have protected them till this day."**_ He finished.

The company took this all in; they were unaware of such a legend but decided to take Beta's word for it.

He turned and proceeded to open the lock. When the door opened the Vault was flooded with light. There floating in a suspension field were two bands that looked like transformers sized bracelets. They were colored silver with tiny openings along the metal where the golden Energon was exposed.

"**By Primus"** both Ratchet and Sunstreak breathed out.

Beta reached forward and tapped a few buttons on the control panel; a metallic sphere enveloped the two bands. The suspension field deactivated and Beta reached out and took the sphere and gave it to Ratchet "**It is in your hands now Ratchet. Guard it well. Your comrades are healed and reenergized. I offer you this one last gift. I can now bring my beloved out of stasis and together we can explore the universe together."** Beta finished. With that he clapped his hands and the room was engulfed in a bright light.

When Will, Ratchet, Sunstreak, and the human soldiers could see again they found themselves staring at the entrance to the Autobot hanger on the NEST base in California. Ratchet looked around and saw that Bee, Chromia, and Sideswipe were with them looking equally dazed. Ratchet looked down and saw metal coffins engraved with the Cybertronian symbols that translated into honored warrior. Beta had been kind enough to return the bodies of the fallen humans and show the proper respect for them as well. Ratchet sent his silent thanks to the ancient warrior; he cleared his throat "**Come my friends let us show Optimus the fruits of our labors."** He said.

The company of humans and Autobots started to walk forward and the coffins levitated off the ground and followed them towards their home.

Ratchet knew deep down that these bands would be vital to whatever the future held for them.

Author's Note: Well there you have it. Sorry for the long history about the bands but I felt that I had to explain how they came to be.

Next time: Galvatron is on the move and Timewave sneaks aboard the Decpeticon ship to retrieve the other half of the creation matrix. We also learn the fate of Optimus and Mikaela finds a strange object in her belongings that will send her and Sam on a journey across the world looking for one of the keys to awakening Primus.

Peace out folks.__


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay folks. Please enjoy

Remember Read and Review

Chapter 5 – Destiny on the Move

**Bold speak = Transformers talking**

**NEST Base**

Sam sat and listened to war stories that Elita-One was telling him; she told him primarily of Optimus's battles and tales of his leadership.

Elita-One watched him as she told him stories, his eyes lit up as he eagerly hung on her every word. She told him tales of loss and survival and of victory and defeat.

Sam took it all in "I never knew Optimus had to carry such a burden on his back. Man I thought I had it hard." Sam sighed

"**Sam you and Optimus are more alike than you think. You remind me a lot of how Optimus acted when he was young. He was impulsive, sometimes acted without thinking. He always rushed forward head first into a battle. You do that too Sam. It cost him dearly sometimes and he learned the hard way just like you've had to. Over time though he learned to plan and consider every option. He always does what is right just like you Sam. Also you both carry the world on your shoulders and feel that it's your responsibility to look after everyone**." Elita-One said to Sam.

"Yep that's Sam, but you're still the weirdest person I have ever met." Mikeala commented as she came over.

Elita-One lowered Sam to the ground and he walked over and embraced his oil covered fiancé. He dropped a light kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear "Yeah, but that's why you love me. I make your life interesting with all my weirdness."

"Behave mister or you'll sleep on the couch tonight." She replied.

"Mm what a warrior goddess you are." Sam drawled.

Mikaela's cheeks heated up and desire coursed through her body. Now was not the time though "Let me go you big lug." Mikaela said as she released herself from Sam's clutches.

"**How is Optimus**?" Elita-One said in a worried tone.

Mikaela sobered up when she saw the pleading look in the Femme's optics "He'll be fine Elita. Arcee and I repaired most of the internal systems, but Ratchet will have to finish the job." She said in a confident voice.

Alita-One let out a sigh "**Thank you Mikaela, it seems like you and Sam support us more than we support you.**" Elita replied.

The young couple blushed simultaneously "Don't thank us Elita. You all are family and we would do anything for any of you." They said in unison.

"It's good to see the saviors of Earth being so modest." A new voice said.

Sam and Mikaela whirled around to see Captain Will Lennox standing behind them with a tired smile on his face.

They both instantly snapped to attention and saluted "Now stop that both of you I only oversaw your basic training." He said with a sigh.

"Sorry Will it's a habit." Mikaela apologized before she threw herself into his arms and gave him a tight squeeze.

Will returned the hug, ever since Mikaela's father died in a car crash the year prior he had acted as sort of a father figure for her "It's good to see you too soldier. How is he?" Will asked.

"He'll be fine. Ratchet just needs to finish the repairs." Mikaela responded.

"Yeah Mikaela knows what she's doing sir." Sam said.

Will held out his hand and Sam grasped it and shook it "It's good to see you sir, how are you?" Sam asked.

"Tired and emotionally drained, we recovered some artifacts in an old ship that Optimus should see." Will responded.

"**Bee, Chromia your humans are here. Come retrieve them**." Ratchet shouted to the two Autobot guardians.

Upon hearing this information Sam and Mikaela bolted off to find their protectors. They found them and were promptly whisked off their feet and thrown into the air. Bee and Chromia caught their charges and set them down.

"**It's good to see you again little sister**." Chromia said in an affectionate tone.

"I'm happy your safe big sis. I was worried about you." Mikaela replied in a relieved tone.

Bee spoke a series of whirrs and beeps indicating that he was happy to see Sam.

"It's good to see you too buddy. What are these artifacts Lennox told us about anyway?" Sam asked.

"**You'll find out lad as soon as I bring Optimus back online**." Ratchet said as he walked over.

He handed the sphere to Chromia and headed towards the med-bay, intent on finishing Optimus's repairs.

**Space**

Timewave navigated his way through the vastness of space towards the Decepticon ship intent on finding the Matrix of Dominion, the Decepticon equal to the Matrix of Leadership. It held the power to destroy any transformer with a mere thought. It was created by the Fallen long ago when he corrupted a piece of Primus's Spark. The Decepticons had no idea it was on the ship and he intended to find it. He had teleported the piece of the Allspark to the female. She would find it soon and the wheels of destiny would start to turn.

He rid himself of such thoughts and focused on his mission, Galvatron was headed towards Earth to start a war no one was ready for and he could do nothing about that. Sam and Mikaela would be protected as they journeyed and the bands would guide them to the Arc where they would be tested.

Timewave approached the ship and landed in the central chamber; his scanners showed no signs of Cybertronian life. He was safe for now, so he continued along his path towards the Fallen's chambers where the Matrix was supposed to be located. Upon searching the chambers he found nothing. It made no sense; Galvatron had no knowledge of the matrix nor did any one of the Decepticons.

"**Where is it? It must be somewhere else in the ship but where**?" Timewave questioned.

"**You lookin for this ya rusty piece of junk**?" a voice asked.

Timewave turned and saw an old nemesis standing there holding the Matrix. The matrix floated in the hands of the agent known as Voidrunner. The sphere that could destroy even the greatest of warriors in a second was in the hands of a psychopath.

"**Voidrunner you traitor, Give that to me now. It doesn't belong to you**." Timewave demanded.

"**Ahh what's the matter old friend are you still sore over that little mishap. She was in my way and wouldn't move. I did what I had to do. Buddy**" Voidrunner responded

"**You killed my sparkmate, and you speak of the act like it was nothing. She was your friend and you killed her**." Timewave screamed.

"**Whatever, now what do you want this little trinket for anyway? Oh well whatever it is it can't be good for my master so I have to kill you right here. Vehicons attack**" Voidrunner ordered.

Timewave spun around and blasted one of the mindless warriors mid transformation. Then he flung himself aside to avoid two blasts of plasma. He hit the ground and raised his arm towards the source of the plasma blasts and fired two small arrowheads out of his wrist. The result was an explosion and the screams of two drones dying.

HE was slashed across the back with an Energon sword but quickly recovered. HE spun around and caught the drone's arm in mid dissent and yanked. That resulted in the drone's arm being pulled off and Timewave jamming the sword arm into the Spark core of the drone.

He looked around and saw that there were no more drones to fight and trained his gun on Voidrunner "**Give me the Matrix Voidrunner You can't beat me one on one and you know it**." He said to the agent.

"**You're right I can't fight ya, but you forget buddy I ain't an Autobot so surprise**." Voidrunner responded.

Timewave was confused for a moment until a powerful blast hit him in the back and sent him sprawling forward.

Timewave hissed as the Energon ate through his armor. God he hated snipers. HE performed a full sensor sweep and found nothing "**That's impossible**." He said to himself. "**There's nothing there, not even an Energon signature. I guess I'll have to do this the hard way. Voidrunner won't interfere because he likes to watch good fights and not participate in them**." He reminded himself as he dodged a sniper shot and took cover behind a support beam.

Sideways was having fun, that dark core piece had made it so he could become completely undetectable to any form of scan or sight function. On top of that he got to take out a supposed powerful warrior from ages long past. The older bots were more experienced and could play the game better. He hated fighting rookies who died right off the bat. No for him it was all about the game of cat and mouse. He always won anyway; it was only a matter time.

Voidrunner watched with excitement as the battle continued, Timwave had been hit only a handful of times but could barely return fire. Sideways had scored most of the hits and they were pretty major ones but he had been hit once or twice so far. They were only glancing blows though so nothing to worry about though. He amused himself by playing with the Matrix of Dominion; it was such a fun little thing to look at.

The battle had been carrying on for half an hour now and Timewave knew he was losing. He had to think fast, the idea to scan for plasma residue from his opponent's gun had failed and he could only sense the blast the moment it left the barrel. None of his sensors worked on the Decepticon, but what to do?

He ran for cover again, but a blast caught him in the leg and he went down hard.

"**Game over**" Sideways whispered as he locked on to Timewave's Spark and fired.

Timewave knew he was about to die, that last fall had taken out his sensors and he had no way of determining where the shot was going to come from. He closed his optics and waited for the end. In the darkness he heard a noise, the priming of a plasma gun and an idea came to him. HE rerouted power to his sound receptors and locked on to the noise.

"**Behind me**" he whispered rolled to the side avoiding a potentially fatal blow to his Spark.

"**No, No, No you stupid decepticon how could you miss a simple shot like that**." Voidrunner screamed to the room.

"**Damn it, how did he know where I was**?" Sideways cursed

He jumped up to another suspension beam and took aim; he had Timewave in his sights and pulled the trigger. It took a second for the sniper to charge given the power of the shot so he waited.

Timewave heard it this time and reacted, he raised his arm and fired an explosive dart right at Sideways who has caught off guard and was hit in the face.

The explosion rang throughout the empty ship and Sideways fell to the ground, his cloaking field deactivated itself and Timewave struck.

Sideways narrowly missed an Energon dagger to the chest as he stumbled out of the way. He was off balance and Timewave was taking advantage of that. Timewave alternated between his dagger and his axe expertly attacking and pressing his opponent constantly.

Sideways could only stumble backwards as he was struck again and again by glancing blows from melee weapons. He couldn't gain his footing and strike back. He was going to die very soon, until he felt the cloak coming back online. He smirked and threw a punch at Timewave who ducked out of the way; he then activated his cloak and slipped away.

Timewave smiled, the youngling was cunning he'd give him that, but he relied too much on that cloak of his. He sighed, give a being power and they forget about their own natural abilities.

He expanded his hearing again and heard the slow drawing of a blade behind him and sighed again it was over.

Sideways rushed at Timewave's backside intent on running him through when Timewave turned and ran him through first.

Sideways's optics started to flicker and his Spark burned out he looked up at Timewave who stood over him "**How did you beat me? No sensor worked on me so how**?" he rasped out.

"**Child I used my ears. You're cloak only blocked you from sensor sweeps and from sight. You still made noise when you moved or fired your weapon I locked on to those noises and found you. You never stopped to consider the weaknesses of your power and that was your downfall**." Timewave responded

"**Hmm good strategy; it was a fun game old timer thanks for playing with me**." Sideways rasped as the light in his optics faded completely.

"**You played well, now go and find peace with Primus young assassin**." Timewave responded.

He heard an object hit the ground and break apart, Timewave turned around and saw the remains of the Matrix of Dominion laying scattered about the floor.

"**Guess you plan is ruined old friend, that youngling was too weak to kill you anyway. I'll leave that task to Galvatron. What are you going to do now that your precious Matrix is broken? Primus will never awaken now**." Voidrunner laughed before opening a warpgate and vanishing into the void.

Timewave stared at the shattered Matrix and smiled "**Foolish as ever Voidrunner; you think that Autobots can't come up with traps too. It was all a ruse you fool to throw you off the track of the humans. They will find Primus not I, for Primus already walks among them hidden in plain sight**." He said to himself. He then opened his own gate and warped back to his ship, he had work to do.

**NEST Base**

With Ratchet working on Optimus and the other Autobots occupied with debriefing the government liaison to the Autobots there was nothing more to do. Both Sam and Mikaela retired to their room that was on base.

Sam was in the shower while Mikaela was digging through her purse looking for her compact, she accidentally dropped her purse and the contents spilled out on the floor "Damn" Mikaela muttered as she reached down to pick up the items that fell out of her purse.

She then noticed a paper towel that was wrapped around something "This wasn't in my purse." She said to herself. "What is it I wonder?" she questioned. She set the strange item on the table and finished putting everything back into her purse. After changing into a red negligee that Sam loved she put the mysterious object on the bed and started to open it up.

She lifted the final part of the paper towel and looked down at what the object was and gasped "It can't be, I thought it was completely destroyed. This is not good at all." She said to herself. "Sam get in here right now, you need to see this right away!" she shouted.

Sam came running into the room dripping wet with a towel hastily wrapped around his waist "What's wrong Mikaela is everything alright?" Sam said in a panicked voice.

"Come over here and look at this." Mikaela said in a shaky voice.

Sam approached and slowly looked over Mikaela's shoulder and gasped as well "It can't be, all the pieces were destroyed right Mikaela?" Sam said in a wary voice.

"They were all destroyed or used up Sam I'm sure of it." she responded.

"Then how?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter Optimus needs to see this now." Mikaela said

"Come on then Mikaela get dressed and we'll go to see him now." Sam responded.

In a matter of minutes Sam and Mikaela were fully clothed and racing towards the Autobot bay. They spotted Optimus kneeling down to speak to the government liaison about something.

"Come on let's go." Sam said and grabbed Mikaela's hand and they dashed down the stairs and over towards Optimus.

"**I understand the situation Ms. Walters, but we won't hand the bands over to you until we have studied them. They are items from the days when Cybertron was young and our race was just beginning. They are sacred and not to be misused**." Optimus finished.

"Now see here Prime we lost a lot of men retrieving these things and…" she was cut off by Sam and Mikaela promptly coming to a stop in front of her.

"Optimus you have to see this it's important." Sam exclaimed as he gestured to the t-shirt Mikaela was carrying.

"**Sam I'm sorry but it will have to wait**." Optimus replied

"No Sam's right, you have to see this now." She said.

Ms. Walters regained her sense of self and was angry "Now see here whatever useless trinket you have to show your transformers friends it will have to wait. Such childish nonsense will not be tolerated. This is exactly why children with silly beliefs should be banned from the base." She bit out.

Mikaela ignored her and set the t-shirt down on the floor and opened it up.

"**Enough of this both of you**" Optimus scolded but they ignored him and took a step back for all to see "Please Optimus just take a look." The couple pleaded.

Optimus just sighed and lowered his optics to the item sitting in the middle of the t-shirt and his optics widened marginally "**By Primus it can't be.**" he breathed out.

"**What is it**?" Chromia asked and looked down at the mysterious object and gasped as well.

"What is so important about a stupid chunk of rock?" Ms. Walters bit out.

Sitting on the t-shirt was a greyish black chunk of rock with lines running all over it. It was about as big as a fist and energy coursed along it.

"**Ms. Walters you are looking at a piece of the Allspark, long thought destroyed. Where did you children get this**?" Optimus said in a quiet and commanding tone.

End

Author's note: Yay I updated finally. I apologize for the delay my life has been crazy for the past week or two with tests and whatnot. So read and Review. Also check out two of my new stories: Purple Rebellion and Wolf's Awakening.

Next time: The Decepticons attack and Sam and Mikaela begin their quest for the mysterious Arc

Peace all and good night


End file.
